


Chronicles

by SpideySense777



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Outer Space, Poetry, Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideySense777/pseuds/SpideySense777
Summary: Collection of original poems and songs. Cosmic and outerspace oriented feelings.





	1. The Unending Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:
> 
> https://youtu.be/sl1imu_2ifM

**The Unending Sea**

Turn on the radio, but I don't listen,  
I just like the white noise,  
Carrying me to other dimensions,  
Always full of suspicion,  
Like where did we come from?  
An age old question,  
An answer that shines, in our own reflection,  
As we float through space,  
Spinning on this pale blue dot,  
But we only look, where we're taught,

  
Forgetting I am you, and you are me,  
That connected, we share the same energy,  
Something beyond what we see,

For eternity breathes, only the finest,  
The waxed, the waned,  
The balanced, the clear-minded,  
The still and never still,  
We feed the expansion,  
So many lives we live in between,  
Trying to understand it,

Our way to the truth,  
Through the hazy gray,  
Of dust clouds kicked up,  
In the disorder and decay,

But we will find our way, to true humanity,  
The real love, the deepest love,  
The kind that brings us to our knees,

We will become, the unending sea.


	2. Smoldering Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: https://youtu.be/ybCb0bCO47I

**Smoldering Sky**

The ashes fell,  
Feathers against our skin,  
Under a different moon,  
We were confronted with our sins,  
The ones we carried, across the stars,  
Our worn and tired thinking,  
Our calloused hearts,

We shouldn't have been so eager,  
We weren't ready to leave,  
The ego is a deceiver,  
It makes us believe,  
Makes us think it knows what's best,  
The silent contender, that never rests,

And now here we are,   
Under a smoldering sky,  
Imminent death, shining in our eyes,  
The air thickens,  
Heat scorching over the plains,  
Not a hill for miles,  
Only a storm of flames, awaits.


	3. One Day

**One Day**

There was never anything special between us,  
But I was looking for you all the same,  
I never found you, so in these words I find ease from the pain,

I just wanted to give you, what I never had,  
This heart's so full of love, with noone to give it to, it drives me mad,  
But maybe it's been an illusion I've been after all this time,  
A special bond,  
Someone that finds the time,  
A happy ever after,  
For someone like me,

It only seems to come, when I think of infinity,  
Stare into the spiral's arms,  
For these Earthly matters, aren't for the faint of heart,  
Still I carry on,   
Wait for the day I can leave this place  
Get in my rocket ship, and fly far away,  
One day.


End file.
